The New Girl
by Spider-Grl
Summary: You know when he gets on the bus and Peter gets tripped? Well Mary-Jane's best friend, Kelly Davis helps him up and offers him a seat and becomes friends with him. But that day, he's not the only one that got bit.{Ch. 3 UP but I dunno if I'm goin 2 keepit
1. Chapter 1

****

The New Girl

By: Amy Shaffer

****

Chapter one-

She was beautiful. Those were the only words that could describe her. Her name was Kelly Davis. She was one of the most popular people in the whole school. Her best friend, Mary Jane and her hung out at the mall and did all sorts of stuff. You'd never see one without the other. 

Peter Parker would never, ever get the chance to talk to either of them.

Peter had a really bad morning. He got up late and Aunt May yelled at him. Then to top it all off, he had to miss the bus. So he looked like an idiot while the bus driver and the rest of the bus just sat there and laughed at him while he chased down the bus. 

When he was almost out of breath, he heard a familiar voice, "Stop the bus! He's been chasing us since Woodhaven Boulevard!" Mary Jane yelled.

"Thanks." he told the bus driver as he hopped onto the bus. Wads of paper were thrown at his face. Not even the ugliest, most unpopular girl in school wouldn't let him sit next to her. All of a sudden, he was lying flat on his face in the aisle. He had been tripped by one of Flash Thompson's stupid friends.

"Here, let me help you." A gentle hand helped him up into the seat. When he got his glasses back on, he couldn't believe his eyes. It was Kelly Davis. 

"Th-thanks." He smiled.

"No prob, those guys are jerks anyway." She glared at the one who had tripped him.

"Not to sound ungrateful or anything, but isn't this bad for like your reputation?" He said and raised an eyebrow.

"Naw, they couldn't care less, it's all about how you look." She sighed. "Besides, you look like you're a pretty nice guy."

"Well, thanks." he blushed. "I'm Peter by the way. Peter Parker."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Peter Parker, I'm Kelly Davis." they both shook hands, then Kelly asked, "Where are we going again?"

"To the spider lab place. I don't remember exactly what it's called." Peter replied.

"Spiders…. I can handle the big ones and stuff, just not the little ones, they creep me out." she shuddered.

That's when the bus had come to a stop. They could hear the teacher outside yelling at kids to calm down.

"Well, maybe we'll see each other again, or like maybe you could hang out with me and MJ someday." Kelly said.

"Maybe, that would be cool." he replied.

"Well…. See ya." she waved and hurried to catch up with Mary Jane, who quickly started asking questions.

"Bye…." he said, then eyed the car that looked kind of like his best friend, Harry Osborne's.

"Hey Harry, won't you be needing this?" his father asked as they both turned around. "Who this?"

"This is Peter, Dad. Peter, meet my father Norman Osborne."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir, Harry's told me a lot about you, I've also read your magazine." he said.

"Really? And you understood it?" he was surprised.

"Yes, I loved it." Peter said.

"Come on you two." The teacher yelled.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, sir." They both walked into the Spider laboratory.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While they were in there, Peter had a go at Mary Jane, but failed miserably.

He noticed that Kelly got bit or something, because she had jerked her hand away from something and almost started crying. Peter too had gotten bit, but by a very special spider. 

That afternoon, he went directly upstairs to bed, and ended up having some unusual dreams. When he woke up, he was fine. He noticed some big changes though. He had gotten more buff, and he didn't need glasses anymore. He though it was pretty strange.

But while that was happening to Peter, something very similar was happening to Kelly as well.


	2. Chapter 2

****

The New Girl

By: Amy Shaffer

****

Chapter two-

****

AN: I know it has been quite a while since I updated, so anyway, I wanted to write more. I read through my chapter that I have and I thought to myself, I like this story, I need to add more! Then I looked at my reviews, some people thought it was good, so I decided to not leave it there and actually update! So here goes, it may be short so…here it is! (Oh and sorry, I put up the wrong thing for chapter 2, that was really another story I'm doing called 'The Day After', sorry for that mistake!)

That afternoon, after Kelly had gotten off the bus, she turned to MJ, "Sorry MJ, I don't think I'm feeling that great, I think I caught a cold or something. I just need to go get some rest, I'll call you later?"

"Yeah, sure, I hope you get better soon." MJ said with concern in her voice.

"I'll be fine, go have fun." Kelly said turning towards her house.

As Kelly reached her room in the basement, she felt uneasy and fainted right in front of her bed. As she slept, she had strange dreams about the lab that day, about spiders, and of Peter. She awoke, feeling better than she ever felt.

Of course, she only had 15 minutes to get ready, she over slept, again. So she hurried and curled her hair, got dressed, grabbed a bagel, and quickly rushed out of the house, her friends had just pulled up to the curb and asked if she needed a ride. She hurried and got in the car so they could pick up MJ on the way.

At school that day, it was strange, it was like she noticed everything going on around her, she heard everything, and her reflexes were really great today. During lunch, she was surprised at how Peter had caught MJ and how he kicked Flash Thompson's butt, 'He deserved it. Good for you, Peter' she thought to herself as she watched Peter run out of the school's doors. She had a strange feeling that she should follow him, but decided not to.

"That was so weird how Peter was acting, I didn't know he could do that stuff." Harry Osbourne was saying after the incident.

"Yeah, I thought he was a nice guy, but he could be…dangerous…" Kelly told him and stared out where Peter had left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the incident, Flash was whining and complaining how much his jaw hurt and that Peter Parker was going to pay if he had a black eye for graduation.

"Flash! Get over yourself, you didn't need to go after him anyways, it was just an accident!" Kelly exploded at him.

Flash looked stunned, he didn't know she could shout like that.

"Sorry, I'm just kind of irritated by your complaining. I think I'm going to head home. See you later MJ!" And with that, she left, school had just gotten out after all.

Later that night, as she was doing her homework, she noticed that she was like sticking to everything. Her papers kept ripping as she tried to take them off of her hands, it was like she had super glue on her hands. Then later, she was sticking to her wall after trying to turn her light off for bed, she put her foot up to get her hand off, the next thing she knew, she was on the ceiling upside down, sticking to it. 

She then tried to jump down, but only landed on her back facing the ceiling in hr bed, 'It's just a dream…' she said sleepily to herself. She fell into an uneasy sleep and woke up late, way late.

"I'm late!" she yelled as she jumped out of bed and quickly got ready. She had missed the bus and had no ride to school, so she tried her sticky thing and said, "Maybe it wasn't a dream after all…" she said as she climbed up the wall. "This is so weird, it's like I mutated or something.." She looked across the way and realized she needed to get across a big gap in the buildings, so she looked across and realized she couldn't jump that far, even though her new abilities gave her amazing jumping abilities, she still couldn't get across.

She outstretched her hand and tried to see if she had other abilities. She got to thinking that it was like she was a spider, so she wondered if she could create webbing, when she did a little symbol with her hand, webbing came out. 'Success!' she yelped as she swung to the other side and reached school. It was the day of graduation and people were still buzzing about Peter's display. She had almost missed graduation, but got there just in time.

"Hey MJ!" she waved.

"Wow! You cut it close, you almost missed graduation!" MJ said.

"I know, I woke up late. Anyway, party after graduation?" Kelly asked, exhausted.

"Yeah, that sounds great! Hey, Flash and I broke up. He didn't like something I said and said it was over, but Harry, you know him? He made me feel better now we're going out." MJ said, happily.

"Wow, you and Harry? Never would have thought of it. Anyway, Flash was a jerk so you are better off without him." Kelly said, "I was thinking Peter Parker…"

"Peter?" MJ laughed, "I don't know, he's been my neighbor since I was like 6."

"No, not for you, for me." Kelly said, embarrassed. "I think I kind of like him, ever since I met him on the bus, then we he beat up Flash Thompson, I dunno, do you think it's crazy?"

"No, go ahead if you like him." The Principal then gathered us up and took a picture of the graduating class.

Kelly was hesitant of going to ask Peter out, so she decided to wait. 'Later, I'll ask him, he looks like he doesn't wanted to be bothered right now…' she thought and went to join her parents in a family picture.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

AN: Yeah, so it is kind of short, but it's what I have for now, so enjoy! R/R! I'll update soon, I'm getting into it! :P


	3. Chapter 3

****

The New Girl

By: Amy Shaffer

****

Chapter Three-

AN: Wow! I'm SOOOOOOO Sorry! I got incredibly busy real quick and I totally forgot about this story! I really need to update, so as I leave and go on my trip to California, I'll keep writing and update ASAP, but for now, enjoy this REALLY short chapter that popped into my head! (Please R/R! Thanks ;) )

As Kelly got home later that night, she threw her things on her chair and collapsed on her bed. _What am I going to do? I think I like Peter, but with this weird thing that's been going on with me…how could I?_

"I can help…" A voice came from her window. She jumped straight out of bed and grabbed the closest thing to her that could possibly by a weapon… a hanger.

"W-Who- w-what-?!" She stammered trying to see who on earth could be at her window at this time of night and how they got up there was another question.

"Me? Oh, I was watching you today, some of those things you did, they're quite remarkable." A man, tall, well built, and very cute, came walking in through her bedroom window. "I came her today with an offer. Will you fight for me?"

"Fight for you? I'm confused, fight for what?" Kelly said feeling slightly lost.

"Fight, as in rob banks, steal jewels, the usual."

"What no w-!" She stopped, stunned. He had used a sort of taser looking weapon on her and all of a sudden, she wanted to fight, to be bad and rob banks.

"So what about now, would you like to fight for me?" He smiled still holding the weapon.

"Of course, only if you promise to keep me close." She said menacingly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

AN: SOOOOOOOOOO SHORT! I'm sorry! I don't really think I like this chapter, it doesn't really make sense and goes WAY to fast into the story, all I know is that I want to make Kelly go bad and get up against Spider-man, but I'm not sure how… I think I'll edit this chapter, it might not even stay in the story… I dunno, tell me what you think by clicking that lovely blue button that says "Submit Review"- GO!


End file.
